The purpose of this study is to define the metabolism of biogenic amines i.e., serotonin, histamine, dopamine in the different morphological types of endocrine cells and in the mast cells in the normal and abnormal (atrophic) human stomach and in the stomachs of the rat and mouse by means of light and electron microscopic radioautography, organ culture, and amine-fluorescent techniques.